


Cadbury Eggs

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Series: One Piece Drabble Extravaganza [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sanji is Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadbury Eggs

"Fuck did you just -?"

 

"Suck out all the cream out of a Cadbury Egg? Yes."

 

" _Fuck._ "

 

"Care for a demonstration, baka-marimo?"


End file.
